Problem of possessive trait (English Version)
by Shiro no Sora
Summary: Furihata was neglecting Akashi for one whole month since he was too busy with his part-time work. everything changes when The redhead found out the reason behind the brunette hard work. more or less inspired by Akiyama-kun manga by Nobara Aiko (This is FuriAka)


Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akiyama-kun © Nobara Aiko

* * *

**Problem of Possessive trait**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"First…can you please explain the reason why you bring me here. Today." Kuroko asked with a completely flat tone and expresionless face. He said while staring at the crimson haired male before him, who calmly take a sip from his cup.

The teal haired male already guessed there is something important that made Akashi pick him up right after school and bring him to the one of the most famous and prestigious butler café in Shibuya.

"And why you have to bring me to Butler café?" Kuroko said as he sent a glance to the other tables besides them. almost all other customer besides them were females.

Butler café was a high-class european style restaurant that also purposely created to served women desire judging from all the waiter that works there were good-looking. No wonder this kind of place generally being avoided by most of male population.

Butler café is similar with Host club but the difference between Butler café and Host-club is the club where women were served with smile and smooth talk from the host while in Butler café the women will be treated like a princess from the butler. In short butler café is like a heaven for satiating woman's desire.

"I have take liking to the cuisine they served here." Akashi answered before giving a hand gesture toward one of the butler to refill his empty cup.

"Now, can you explain the reason why you bring me here?" Kuroko asked one more time.

"Alright, but I had predicted that you were more or less already figured out the reason Why I brought you here." Akashi replied.

Kuroko squinted his eyes and then take a sigh. There only two subject that able to make Akashi Seijūrō would bother to drag him all the way here.

The first is Basketball related subject, but he is certain that Akashi wouldn't arrange a private meeting, just the two of them to talk about the upcoming Inter-high or winter cup.

The second would be anything related to Furihata Kōki, and somehow he pretty much sure anything Akashi would said or asks will forever remained as secret from that certain person.

"It's about Furihata-kun isn't?" Kuroko state, that was not a mere guess anymore judging by how serious his expression.

"I want you to enquire something about him." The crimson haired male place his cup back at the small plate above the table surface.

Kuroko raise his eyebrow, he still had the stern expression but a trait of confusion visible on his face. It's been awhile after a shocking incident where Rakuzan captain declare his relationship with a bench-warmer from Seirin.

"Give me one acceptable reason." Said the teal haired male, refused the request without a clear explanation.

"Because I ask you to, don't you think that was enough for a solid argument?" Akashi crossed his arms and avoiding Kuroko stares.

Saying such absburd request like that cleary was out of character for someone like him.

Akashi knew his resolution is crumbled the moment his crimson red eyes met Kuroko light blue gaze.

"Alright then, I can't meet with him at all for this past month." He finally admitted the problem.

"You were calling and texting him numerous time everyday." Kuroko giving a quick reply.

"But he always refuse my invitation to meet up and the last time he sent me a message it was last week." Akashi exhale.

"What day?"

"Sunday."

"You do realize that today is Monday, right? So it was literally _yesterday_." Said the light blue haired male with stone face.

"But…it still feels like he was avoiding me."

Kuroko tapped his fingers on the table after hearing Akashi reason. "…Akashi-kun, do you realize you were acting like a possessive lover?" More like over-attached 'girlfriend' but yeah, that's works too. "Even though you two are going out you need to understand that sometimes Furihata-kun need a private time for himself."

"I'm sure he hiding something from me, I won't let this keep continue even if that mean I have to stalking him everywhere or break into his house." Akashi sounds more than eager to executed that plan.

"Please stop that kind of thought, you'll definetely get arrested if you attempted to do such things." Kuroko said, somehow knowing Akashi won't hesitate to do such things make him felt uneasy.

"You can say that with ease considering you're always spend time together with Kagami Taiga." Akashi commented sharply.

"It doesn't mean we were together 24/7."The blue haired male retort.

"We're mostly together in school and club practice, and even if we somehow manage to spend a free time together in holidays or weekends…" Kuroko take a deep sigh, a small frown appear on his face.

"So…what exactly you've done when you spend your free time together?" Akashi raised one of his eyebrow, seems quite curious by Kuroko unfinished statement.

"What do you expect from someone who most of his brain capacity occupied by basketball and burger?" Kuroko said, half

"He is simpler person than I thought …" Akashi mumbled in low voice.

"Talking about spending time together, I always curious at something…" Kuroko moved his fork to lift a piece of strawberry from the top of Panna Cotta dessert he ordered. He can understand why Akashi said he likes the food they served here, since it was top quality cuisine.

His blue gaze met Akashi red one, as if asking a permission whether it's alright or not for him to asks the question.

"And that is…?"

"What actually Furihata like when you were spending time together, just the two of you?" Kuroko lowered his voice when he asked the question.

"…About that…well, you can say he is more agressive than most people predicted." Mischivieous smirk appeared on the crimson haired male face "He is like a different person _inside_ and _outside_ the bedroom."

Kuroko ears perked at the information, the other side of the coward Furihata finally revealed!

"That was unexpected, I knew I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover but still…"

"That was certainly unpredictable, isn't?"

"Ever since Kagami-kun knew that you and Furihata-kun already done it, he become much more intense at making his move."

"That's understandable, after all Kagami Taiga is someone with competitive nature, he can't help himself when a challenge appear."

"Somehow he might have view Furihata-kun as rival that already one step forward above him and he tried to compete with him."

"But, Tetsuya, you should know when the right time to give your pet their reward when they deserve it, if you don't they will bound to leave you."

"You can say that with ease Akashi-kun but Kagami-kun is different from Furihata-kun, he would obediently wait while wags his tail when being told to. Kagami-kun is the type that would use force to conquer."

"Sometimes…I feel like training my anal muscles so that I can rip his dick off in case he force himself on me one day." Kuroko thinking for a moment before added. "Is it possible, I wonder?"

_That way too scary thought! _

"Tetsuya…sometimes you can display a sadistic streak that beyond capability of even someone like me can comprehend…"

"…About earlier." Akashi release a sigh before continue."I know…I'm being ridiculous, but I can't help to feel insecure for not knowing the reason behind Kōki recent behavior…"

He then give

"Please consider my request, you are the only one I can count …"

Kuroko turn silent for a moment, pondered whether to accept or reject Akashi request. Akashi certainly going overboard for a small problem, He is being too possessive over Furihata. But judging from his point of view somehow Kuroko can understand his anxiety. Furihata was the very first person that form a romantic relationship with Akashi, all of this obviously was a new experience for him.

"I get it." Kuroko nodded. "I'll inform you as soon as I find anything."

.

.

"Furihata? Lately I've seen him deliver newspapers from door to door every morning while riding a bicycle." Kagami said in the middle of eating cheeseburger. "I saw him when I'm jogging."

Kuroko asked about Furihata when they were in Maji burger after practice.

"Furihata-kun start a part-time job?" Kuroko asked while raise his eyebrow. Seirin didn't have any particular rule that prohibited their students from working par-time and he knew many students that also working part-time job.

But, Furihata once had said that working part-time only waste of time and he already exhausted enough by the daily training given by coach Aida.

.

"Furihata…lately he didn't walk home together with us because he starting a part-time job at the Ramen store near train station." Fukuda said while wiping his sweat. Kawahara was sitting besides him drinking a water from the bottle.

Kuroko asked about Furihata when they take a brief break from basketball practice.

This doesn't make any sense. Furihata always be the one that complained the most about how tiring the practice was after they finished their daily training, why did he work part-time right after the practice over?

.

.

"Furihata? I saw him working part-time at karaoke box when I, Hyuuga, Mitobe and Izuki gone there last week." Koganei said while placing a finger under his chin.

"Eh? He work part-time in Karaoke box?" Kuroko sounds baffled when he heard that. "Can you tell me, what time exactly you've seen him? "

"It was quite late, around ten o'clock maybe?" Kuroko seems surprised upon hearing that. He knew that Karaoke box will be closed around midnight or even much more later. How can Furihata worked part-time until that late and then wakes up in early morning to deliver newspaper?

.

.

Furihata had been forcing himself working too hard. That was the conclusion Kuroko reach after he heard his friends testimony.

He hasn't told Akashi anything yet but he knew Akashi won't be happy to hear that.

Now everything make senses when Akashi said it was hard to contact Furihata, the brown haired male must have turn his phone off when he was working.

"Ne! ne! Kurokocchi! Hear me out!" Kise high-pitched voice had break Kuroko concentration as he raised his head and look at the blondie before him.

Today Kise had invited (Dragged) Kuroko to go out with him to spend the weekend together since it quite some time they didn't meet with each other. They're currently inside a family restaurant, since it's time for lunch.

"Please, you don't need to talk that loud Kise-kun, I've heard you perfectly fine from the start." Kuroko said with flat tone.

"Don't lie to me! You've been looking down while mumbling to yourself! You didn't hear a single word I said!" Accused the blond haired male while whinning.

"It's not a problem, you always talking about the same thing from time to time anyway, you have to come up with perfect disguise if you're tired that your fans kept swarming around you all the time."

"They still know who I am behind all the disguise! …I wonder is that what they called woman intuition?" Kise put his finger under his chin as he realized the fact but then quickly revert to his sulking mode when he remember the main topic he wanted to discuss.

"Anyway, that's not what I talking about in the first place!" Kise snapped and angrily slam his palm in the table surface and then a second later, he whimpers because of the pain.

"Excuse me, are you two ready to order?" Sound the waiter, briefly interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, yes I want some-" Kuroko sentence was cut shortly the moment he laid eyes on the waiter.

"Furihata-kun?!" He blinked in disbelief the moment he saw the figure that standing before him. Kuroko showed him his rare surprise look.

"Ah, good afternoon Kuroko, Kise-san." The brown haired male greet both of them with a small polite smile.

"Furihata-kun, long time no see!"

"Wait, don't tell me you also work part-time job in here?"

"Well, as you see, hahaha…wait, why did you know I worked in more than one place?"

"Why did you wok part-time in so many places? Are you get enough rest?"

"Ah…There something I wanted to buy, so…"

"But working in so many place is a little…" "Anyway, if you keep force yourself like this, you'll end up getting sick."

"It's not a problem! Not a problem at all, you see? I can take care of myself!"

"So…what do you want to order?"

While Furihata write down Kise's order, Kuroko observe him thoroughly. He had become thinner and paler from before. Kuroko wonder why he didn't notice that before? Maybe because they been met every day for practice he didn't realize it.

Even though Furihata said he can take care of himself, he obviously force himself to his limit. But, even if he said that, Kuroko knew he is not in the place to give any advice to the said male.

Maybe he should discuss this with Akashi.

.

.

"Aah…I'm so tired…" Furihata sighed as he opened the door to his room and automatically landed himself on the bed. He took a quick glance at the digital clock besides his bed, it shows 01:11 A.M.

Lately he always come home this late, his mom had expressing her concern a countless time regarding his condition but she finally give up when she saw his determination and strong will.

His parents are visiting a family in Kyushu for a week now so Furihata doesn't have a choice to eat a frozen food from convenience store.

He then took out a brown envelope from his pocket and counting the money he receives from his part-time job.

"Just a little more…" He mumbling to himself while smiling before putting the money inside the box under his bed at the same time he caught a sight of his cellphone on top of the nightstand.

He reached for it and turn it on. After he starting the part-time jobs in various places, he often left his cellphone at home so it won't break his concentration in the middle of the work.

50 miscall in one day and all of them was from Akashi.

His eyes widen at the amount of the miscall but then chuckled slightly, this last month they only able to contact each other through an e-mail. Akashi is probably angry since he often didn't pick up the incoming call. It can't be helped, he would spend at least one hour talking with Akashi if he decide to accept his call.

To tell the truth, Furihata was lying if he said he didn't miss Akashi at all.

He moves his fingers and unconsciously dial the crimson haired male number.

_What did I think?! He must have already fall asleep! _Furihata thought when he realize his mistake to give Akashi a call that late. The brown haired male flinched when he heard someone pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" Came Akashi reply, his voice sounds a little slurred. Maybe the sudden call in inappropriate time had woken him from his deep slumber.

There are gaps and splutter of incoherent words from Furihata side then he quickly regain his composure to give a decent reply. "G-good night Akashi-san, I-I'm sorry to call you this late…I-"

"Kōki?!" Akashi sound really surprised knowing Furihata is the one that call him.

"What are you doing? Where have you been?! Why didn't you accept any of my call?!" He really worried but also upset at the same time because all of his call ended in voice mail.

"Sorry, I have to left my phone back home, because I-"

"Have a part time jobs right? I have heard everything from Tetsuya." Long sigh can be heard from the other line before Akashi continue. "Listen, I don't know what you wanted but if you want, I can lend you some money so you don't need to work anymore."

"There is no need, I already saving up quite much. Just a little more." Furihata shakes his head in disapproval, although he knew the person on the other line can't see his gesture.

"Also…if I didn't use my own money this item won't have any worth." Furihata added with lower tone.

"A-Akashi-san?"

"Moron!" Furihata took a breath when he heard that spiteful remark from the other line, relieved because he thought Akashi already hang up. "…Saturday."

"eh?"

"You have to clear everything in your schedule for this Saturday after practice, since I demand you to keep me a company for the rest of the day." That's clearly an order! Furihata groaned inwardly.

"This Saturday? W-wait, Akashi!" Before he had a chance to finished his sentences, Akashi already cut off the line.

Furihata then turn at the small calendar on top of the nightstand. His eyes quickly draw at the date with a red circle. "Saturday…3 days more, huh?"

.

**3 days later…**

**Seirin Gym**

Like usual, the hellish training - almost like a torture- from coach Aida made most of the team member tired except for those with tremendous stamina like Kagami and Kiyoshi.

However their practice disrupted when all of the heard Koganei shrieking and call for help.

"Help! Coach! Furihata suddenly fainted!" Shouted the male alert everyone and without wasting any second they gathered around.

"First, we need to get him to the infirmary, quick!" Riko instructed as she giving the order with hand gesture at Kagami to lift Furihata who happened to be the nearest one.

.

**\- 30 minute later –**

"He fainted because of Anemia. He was exhausted resulting from lack of sleep and it seems he didn't eat regularly and had unhealthy diet lately." Explained bespectacled middle-aged woman with plump body, who turned out to be the infirmary teacher.

All Seirin team member exhale in relieve after heard her diagnostic, at least Furihata condition isn't as bad as they predicted.

"Seems like he was forcing himself to his limit, if he keep continue like this his condition will become much worse for sure. Tell him to keep an eye on his health." She scolded. "I'll give you a medicine to give to him after he wake up." Then she walked toward her desk to prepare the medicine.

"Fyuuh…I thought it was a serious ill like heart-stroke or something like that…" Koganei sighed.

"Well, at least we already know about his condition for now." Hyuuga said.

"Then, what should we do? Leave him here?" Kagami asked, seems impatient to continue the practice.

"You think we can just do that?!" Riko annoyed at Kagami suggestion.

"But he is right, what should we do? We still in the middle of the practice." Hyuuga said while fix the position of his glasess.

"Did someone here know his house telephone number? We need to inform his family." He askes as he turn at the first years.

"I know! But all of his family had gone to visit a relative so there is no one in his house." Fukuda sighed.

"Eeeh?! That's bad!" Riko said as she stare at Kagami. "It can't be helped then…someone had to take him to his house."

"Eh?! Me?!" The redhead exclaimed in surprise while pointing at himself.

"Of course, who else do you think can carrying him?" Riko ordered.

.

.

"Ck! Just because they are upperclassmen, it doesn't mean they can order people around!" Kagami scowled while carrying Furihata on his back. He doesn't have any choice but to take him home, together with Kawahara.

"Just be patient, you are the only one we can count on carrying him home." Kawahara said as he walks besides him.

"Che! Just call taxi, shoved him inside and give his home adress! It way much easier!"

"maa…maa…just be patient"

Both Kagami and Kawahara were surprised when they saw familiar figure of crimson haired male the moment they reached the school main gate.

"A-Akashi?! What are you doing here?!" Kawahara asked, seems like Akashi had been waiting for quite some time. Akashi paused for a moment when he saw them and then immediately give them a sharp look make Kawahara skin crawl under Akashi glare.

"W-wait! This is not like what it looks like! We can explain!" Panicking, Kawahara quickly tried to calm him. He doesn't want Akashi thinking they responsible for Furihata condition.

Kawahara then explain everything to Akashi as they escort Furihata back to his house.

"Ah, we arrived already." Kawahara said as he walked ahead of them to pick the house key. Furihata already told him where he hide the key so he doesn't have any trouble of finding it.

"Why it so dark?" Akashi asks when he walked into Furihata's house. He able to tell just from one glance that the house is indeed empty.

"About that…his parents was leaving to visit a relative, so he was living alone a month." Kawahara explained."Hmm, I guess that was the reason he didn't eat properly."

"I'd put him on the sofa." Kagami announced as he lay Furihata down on the nearest couch.

"What should we do? I don't know how to contact his family…" Kawahara scratched his head, slightly exasperated. No one can take care of Furihata if all of them went home.

"I will take care of him, you may go back." It was not an offer. It was demand, an order to be exact since Akashi did not accept any form of rejection. Knowing his attitude, Kawahara and Kagami can only share an understanding glance.

"We appreciate it, here, please give this to him once he wake up." Kawahara said and give him the medicine.

"All right." Akashi nodded.

"Then we'll be on our way now, please take care of him." Kawahara waved as he walked out the door.

"See you." Kagami said as he followed Kawahara steps.

.

.

Slowly Furihata opened his eyes and look around his surrounding. After blinking a few times he finally recognize he was inside his family living room.

"Weird…the last time I remember, I'm still at school and about to pass a ball at Koganei-senpai." Furihata murmured, sounds confused. How come he ended up at his house?

"You're fainted." The brunette was startled as he quickly turn toward the source of the voice and saw Akashi standing besides him with a glas of water in one hand and a medicine on the other.

"A-Akashi-san!" To say that he was completely struck by surprise is understandable, after all Furihata didn't expect Akashi of all people to see the moment he woke up.

"So…you're the one that brought me here?" Furihata asks after he gulping down the medicine.

"No, Kawahara Koichi and Kagami Taiga escorted you, I just happened to met with them outside your school gate." Akashi explain.

"A-ah, is that so…" Furihata sent his glance down to the ground. Feels completely uncomfortable at the sudden silence in the air.

He knew that Akashi would undoubtedly angry at him after what he did to him this one month. Moreover he didn't explain it properly and in the end it make Akashi need to ask Kuroko for help.

"Kōki…"

"Y-yes?!" Furihata immediately answered, happy that at least Akashi still want to talk to him.

"About the item you want to buy…what exactly it was?" Akashi turn his face away. "I'm a little curious when you said it won't have any worth if you didn't buy it with your own money?"

To tell the truth, Akashi is a bit annoyed since Furihata was working really hard to buy that item, he didn't even have any time to spend a together with him. It was much more easier if that brunette just told him what he wanted, Akashi will definitely bought it for him with pleasure.

But he choose to worked hard like this, neglecting his health, didn't get enough rest and proper meals and in the end he fainted because of exhaustion.

"Well, about that…" Furihata shoved his hand inside his pocket and took out a small box and handed it to Akashi.

Akashi receive the present with stoic face but he definitely didn't see that coming. "Can I…open this now?" He asks and then receive a nod from the brunette.

"This…" Those ruby red orbs widened when the owner saw the item inside the box. It's a pure gold ring with small ruby stone attached on it. The ring is sparkles beautifully under the light of the lamp inside the room.

"It supposed to be the surprise present I'm going to give to you on our date, but…" Furihata lamented while scratches his head. "You must think it's so lame, I'm sorry…"

Akashi was stunned for a moment and then take a deep sigh. Now he finally understand what Furihata means by it doesn't have any worth if he didn't use his own money.

"Eh? W-why? You don't like the ring?" Furihata seems disappointing at Akashi's reaction toward the present.

"Is not about that…it's just…this must've cost you a lot." Akashi squinted his eyes a bit as he stare at the ring. "So, this is why you was worked extra hard this past month…"

"W-well…I mean…I'm kind of confused about what I should give to you and then when I saw it when I happened to passed a jewelry store somehow it's remind me of you so…" Furihata admitted with blushing face.

He can't say out loud that he thought the ring was beautiful.

"Hey, Kōki did you know? Ring is different from other jewelry…" Akashi said, make the brunette turn at him.

"Giving a ring to someone it's like you want to tied them into a more intimate relationship, a serious commitment." Akashi becom silent for a second and tear his gaze away from Furihata in embarrassment. "…It's like indirect way to declare that this _person_ is _mine_."

"Eh?! Eeeeeeeh?! T-that's, I-I-I really don't know about that! I-Is it weird for me to give a ring?" Furihata face turn completely red as he said the word while stuttering.

"Are you ready to fulfilled that commitment?" Akashi turn his eyes on Furihata again. The earlier blush was disappeared without a trace as he stare at the brunette with serious face.

Furihata was speechless for a moment and slowly hung his head down, stare at the ground and his bangs covered his eyes. "I'm ready." He said in quiet voice.

The brunette is startle when Akashi hold his chin and lifted his face upwards until his brown orbs met with Akashi's ruby red one. The next moment Furihata felt a pair of soft lips met his.

The kiss was ended in the next second as Akashi pulls away from him make Furihata confused and also disappointed at the same time.

"Then, I'm also ready." Akashi said while smiling and show him the ruby ring that already attached on his finger. As declaration that he already accept Furihata proposal.

Akashi then wrapped his arms around Furihata's shoulder and pull him closer. His palm gently rubbed the back of the brunette soft locks.

"Make me become yours, Furihata Kōki." Akashi whispers in his ears and felt Furihata pushed him down until he laid on the coach beneath him.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Omake**

**Rakuzan Gymnasium**

"Eeh… I just realized it…" Hayama stated as he wipe the sweat around his chin and neck using his jersey front collar.

"Realized what?" Mibuchi that stand besides him asked while raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Since when did Akashi wears a ring?" Hearing Hayama blunt statement makes Mibuchi immediately turn toward their captain, examine him closely.

"I never thought I can see him make that kind of expression, ever! Whatever he does, Furihata was an amazing person!" Nebuya giving a thumbs up, seems really impressed.

"What does this means?! They just been going out for 2 month and that chihuahua already dare to give Sei-chan a ring?! I can't accept this!"

From now on it will be a long and painful road for Furihata… Nebuya and Hayama thought at the same time, can't help but pitying the certain brown haired male.

Meanwhile, the said person is in Seirin main building.

"Why am I shivering?" Furihata asked feeling weird since there are no winds blew around him.

* * *

.

**A/N: **

This fic is inspired by Bl Manga 'Akiyama-kun' by Nobara Aiko.

Furihata may potrayed as cowardly person but I think he is the type of person that will work his hardest to give the best for the people he cared.

Thank you very much for everyone that reading this fic.


End file.
